


From Princess to Cocksleeve

by DraceDomino



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recording, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Calamity Ganon has been defeated, but at great cost. Princess Zelda can no longer use her magical abilities, but thankfully Chief Urbosa has offered to work with her so that she might one day reclaim them.At least...that's what she claims. In actuality the thick-cocked queen of the Gerudo has every intention of making Princess Zelda her complete and total fuckslave, and she's quite happy to record every second of it on the Sheikah Slate. Guess that wedding to Link won't be happening anytime soon!





	1. Chapter 1

From Princess to Cocksleeve  
-by Drace Domino

Calamity Ganon had been destroyed...but the cost was indeed great. As Link led the four champions to storm Ganon’s evil forced the Princess Zelda had used herself as a conduit to keep the darkness at bay - a risky gamble by any estimation, but it was the only thing that managed to keep his foul touch from reaching their defenses. It was the opening that Link and the Champions needed to push forward and lead the Divine Beasts, and when the dust had finally settled Hyrule was safe and Ganon destroyed...and they were left to pick up the pieces.

The Divine Beasts had been mostly destroyed; broken beyond repair but with the knowledge that they had finished their sole duty in Hyrule. Of the Champions themselves, wounds ranged from severe to moderate, with only Link and Chief Urbosa coming from the brawl relatively unscathed. And for the princess herself, who had so selflessly used her body as the beacon of light to hold back the darkness...she had given nearly every last breath she had, and the ones she was left with were stripped of the magic of the Hyrule royal family.

“The time has come, Link.” Princess Zelda spoke softly, quietly, never more than a few inches from the knight she had fallen in love with. Her tone was soft and compassionate, but the travelling clothes she hadn’t worn in weeks spoke of a sad fortune for the two. As they made their way hand-in-hand towards the gate of Hyrule Castle, Zelda looked over to her love and gave him a fond, sweet smile. “Chief Urbosa says it will take several months of training if I’m to learn to get my magic back. We’re fortunate that she’s so knowledgeable of the old ways.”

Link merely silently nodded, and let his hand leave Zelda’s own so he could wrap it about her shoulders. They kept even closer as the gate neared, and the guards gave out the call to begin opening up for the princess’ farewell. Though it was sad to see the heroes of Hyrule separated by such a distance, everyone in the castle knew - this was just another sacrifice their princess was willing to make for her kingdom. Without her powers they would be truly helpless should Calamity Ganon somehow return from beyond the grave, and the royal bloodline would be without an heir that carried the spark of her family. What good would having Link’s child do if it couldn’t sit in the throne as she and her ancestors had?

“I’ll miss you terribly, my love.” Zelda whispered as they took their first step on the lowered drawbridge, pausing long enough to take Link’s hands in her own. A soft sniffle rose from her as the moment sunk in, her heart gently breaking over the knowledge that she wouldn’t see her knight in many, many months. Oh, for the days when she was infuriated by the sight of him! At least then, she wouldn’t of minded such a parting. With a quiver of weakness in her eyes she looked up to Link once more, her smile fondly lifting as she did her best to look as brave as her knight. “When I finish regaining the royal magic, we’ll be married immediately. I swear it.”

Again, Link silently nodded with an understanding smile, and took the princess’ cheeks within his hands. He drew her close enough to press a chaste kiss across her lips - a kiss that was as pure and gentle as he could offer her. After all, any knight worthy of his title certainly wouldn’t of defiled a young woman’s body before they were married. Theirs was a romance that existed in holding hands, gentle kisses, longing looks, and sweet words...at least on Zelda’s part. But it was clear from the way Link looked at her that his heartbeat the same love for Princess Zelda, and that he yearned to be with her every step of the way.

“Take good care of my father.” Zelda whispered, and leaned in to tighten her arms around Link’s body in a firm and loving embrace. Her eyes closed and she breathed hurriedly to her love’s ear, voice quivering and weak and very nearly on the edge of breaking down. “Chief Urbosa will protect me. Now turn around and go back to the castle, please! I don’t want you to see me leaving you...even if it’s only for a while.”

Link merely tightened his arms firmly around the woman he loved in return, holding her with his heart throbbing and aching and his mind spinning with sadness. How could they have accomplished so much, bested the invincible Calamity Ganon, and yet still not be together? It was a cruel trick that fate played, but his princess was worth any wait asked of him. As Link looked to the end of the drawbridge he could see Chief Urbosa already waiting mounted on a horse, and right alongside her she held the reigns to Princess Zelda’s private white steed. Just as Zelda had said, Urbosa would take good care of her. Urbosa would keep her protected, keep her company, and help her recover her connection with the royal magic.

Together, they would make sure Hyrule was defended. Just like they already had.

“Goodbye, Link.” Zelda whispered once more, just as she began to push away from her love’s chest. Tears marked the corners of her eyes as she stepped back, her boot forcing one of the planks of the drawbridge to gently creak. “You have my heart, love. And I will think of you every night, I swear it!”

And with that, the two fated lovers turned from one another and began to make their way apart. Link marched steadily back to Hyrule Castle so he could return to his duties protecting the queen, and Zelda made her way to the Gerudo woman on horseback waiting for her arrival. Though she had forbidden Link to do so Zelda couldn’t help but look over her shoulder to see her love moving towards the castle, and swiftly she plucked the Sheikah Slate from her belt and rose it up to the level of her eye. She took a single photo of Link’s figure marching towards Hyrule Castle - the man she loved protecting the place she grew up.

Zelda lifted a hand to gently wipe away the tears from the corners of her eyes, and began to quickly trot to where Chief Urbosa waited. By the time she reached the Gerudo tears had fully overtaken her, but she mounted her horse swiftly and let them roll free.

Surely...the crying would stop in time.

***

Six months later and Princess Zelda was still crying, although for entirely different reasons. She wasn’t afraid that she’d never see her beloved Link anymore...she was just afraid that he’d find out what she had been doing all the time she was gone. With tears in her eyes she looked up from her place resting on her knees, and the dominant voice from above her flowed forward with a confident, cruel tone that reminded her with every word of her many reasons to cry.

“That’s it, you little royal whore.” Urbosa’s voice was a far cry from the noble warrior she had once known, the one that stood alongside them during Calamity Ganon’s defeat. “Take it all the way down - I don’t give a fuck if you choke on it.”

With those words Urbosa pulled her hand even harder against the back of Zelda’s head, forcing the beautiful blonde’s face to press even deeper into the Gerudo’s lap. Her nose nestled against a tuft of flame red hair, and she was forced to draw in the deep, musky scent of the powerful woman’s nethers. It would’ve been a submissive and whorish position under any circumstances, but what really drove home just how far Zelda had fallen was the fact that her throat was stretched around nearly a dozen inches of enormous, thick Gerudo cock. It strained the sides of her lips, made her throat bulge and ache, and she couldn’t even move her tongue from side to side without being assaulted by the flavor of it. With Urbosa’s hand at the back of her head Zelda was utterly helpless to pull herself away, and even worse...she knew that if she could, she most likely wouldn’t.

It had been like that for months. At first, Chief Urbosa’s lessons had seemed almost legitimate. She had taught Zelda how to have patience and control in a way that she never learned in the castle, but as the teachings became increasingly intimate somewhere along the line the roles of teacher and student became something far deeper, far darker, and far, far filthier. By that point six months in Chief Urbosa didn’t even pretend to be teaching Zelda anything - she merely used the princess as a cocksleeve every morning, every afternoon, and every evening. Sometimes, Zelda didn’t even make it out of bed...and sometimes, she only made it so far as to kneel at the side of it and let her holes get used by the dominant woman that had claimed her.

This was one such morning. Zelda quivered with lines of drool running from the corners of her mouth, spit forced from her face thanks to the enormous girth being shoved down her throat. She was wearing the same clothes that she had left Hyrule Castle in so long ago; her new mistress enjoyed the way the fabric gripped tightly to her slender and attractive body, with just a few changes that had to be made. The lap of Princess Zelda’s tights had been ripped asunder months ago to leave her pussy and ass completely exposed to the hot air of the Gerudo Wasteland, and fixed around her throat was a collar of thick, black leather that was strained along with her throat by the shape of Urbosa’s cock. As Urbosa had quite clearly let Princess Zelda know early on into her breaking - it was important that Zelda wore her old travelling outfit so she could remember who she was. Simply so she could always be aware of just how far she had fallen, and just how depraved the little cocksleeve had become. Even Zelda’s blonde hair was braided in the same fashion it was during the times she had travelled with Link, and were it not for the tears running down red eyes or the weariness in her features, it was easy to see that she had well retained her beauty.

Her love Link surely would’ve swooned upon seeing her after all this time, were it not for the fact that her face was desperately wrapped around another’s cock.

“Such a worthless little slut.” Urbosa scoffed, rolling her eyes as she rocked her hips forward to get the tip of her cock just a little deeper. “Making a mess all over the floor. You know what happens if I have to send one of my servants up here to clean it up, don’t you?”

Zelda merely nodded as best she was able with Urbosa’s cock pinning her face. She knew full well what happened anytime anyone came to the chief’s quarters; they were allowed to facefuck her prized slut. Or assfuck, depending on their preference. It was downright startling how many of the Gerudo women had massive cocks, and Zelda had experienced more than her fair share in the past few months. Whether it was a cleaning woman, a guard, or even a lucky merchant off the street...Chief Urbosa was generous with her slut’s holes. Save for her pussy; of course, for that was a treasure purely for the woman that owned her.

“Hmph. I think I’ll keep you to myself for tonight.” Urbosa mused with a smirk, and held her hand harder to the back of Zelda’s head even as the girl started to cough and choke against it. She was already down for far too long, and nearly unable to steal enough breath through her nose while she kept the deepthroat going. Soon she’d be sputtering, coughing, gagging...all the things that made her owner quiver with delight. Urbosa smiled cruelly when she saw Zelda start to tremble, and her brow lifted as she spoke again. “What’s that, whore? You like the sound of it, hmm? I do suppose it’s been a while since we’ve had some...romantic time together. I do know how much you enjoy showing your love for me.”

The word stung Zelda all the deeper, and her hands drew tight fingers against Urbosa’s thighs. Even as her nails dug in against the other woman’s flesh, she knew it was a worthless endeavor as Urbosa could handle anything she could possibly offer. As the Gerudo’s balls swung to strike her chin again and again Zelda started to finally gag and cough, sputtering like a wet mess as she was steadily choked with dick. Her eyes burned, her nose ran, and spit was smeared from cheek to cheek to give the royal woman a truly profane and filthy look. Her face was; she was sad to sad, only partly as wet as her pussy. And as Urbosa glowered down upon her with that same dominant expression, she became all the hotter and wetter.

“I’m going to cum soon, whore.” Urbosa cooed, and gently moved a hand to pluck something up from the side of the bed. A perfectly smooth rectangle that Zelda knew well - the Sheikah Slate. As Urbosa lifted it up the eye in the center focused on Zelda’s face, and once more the princess knew just what her owner intended. For the past six months Urbosa had recorded her shameful fall, and that morning would clearly be no different. “While you’re swallowing it down, I want you to think about your first kiss with Link. And I want you to think about how you know, deep down, that my cum tastes far, far sweeter.”

Frustration and anger burned inside of Zelda at the larger woman’s voice, yet it paled in comparison to how hot her pussy ached with lust she could hardly define. Why did Urbosa’s abuse make her so weak and weary? Why did her head swim so readily? Why was a part of her craving the taste of the Gerudo chief’s cum, when all it had done in the past is break her heart?! Zelda merely glared at the towering redhead as the moment finally came, staring up at the Sheikah Slate and hoping, distantly, that if Link ever saw it he could see in her eyes that this wasn’t her desire.

Not that it would’ve mattered. That damned thing had already recorded hundreds of instances of her being a Gerudo cocksleeve. No romance could ever survive that.

When Chief Urbosa finally came, it was everything Zelda expected while at the same time completely catching her off guard. It was the same every time. A payload of Gerudo cum was far, far bigger than a Hylian’s, and a slender throat like Zelda’s was simply not meant to contain it. Her eyes opened wide and she whined desperately as it started to flood her; a spout of it firing straight down her throat and into her belly before it quickly began to overflow. Her throat bulged a little more with the cream rushing out of Urbosa’s dick and soon her royal cheeks puffed out, white beginning to spurt from the sides as she failed to keep it all inside. She did her best to swallow, but by that point the poor thing was already choking on cock and barely able to breathe. By the time the cum completely flooded her even that became a tricky scenario, and sure enough it wasn’t long before two lines of cum began to ooze down Zelda’s face - one from each nostril.

Chief Urbosa, one of the Champions that conquered Calamity Ganon, controller of the Divine Beast Vah Naboris, laughed sadistically at the sight of her cumfilled Hylian cocksleeve.

“Oh! What a look, my royal slut!” Urbosa boasted, making sure to catch every second of Zelda’s disgrace on the Sheikah Slate. She held it firmly within her grasp even as her body quivered in pleasure, displaying that excellent control and patience the Gerudo were known for. It took a stoic woman to remain so steadfast and calm while her cock was thrashing within a Hylian throat. “Perhaps you can attend your wedding with Link like this? It’s white, after all! How charmed he’d be to kiss you like this!”

And just in case Zelda found any sort of twisted comfort, she was just as quick to strip it away.

“...I’m just kidding, obviously.” Urbosa purred, and tossed the Sheikah Slate aside as she grasped a tight fistful of Zelda’s hair. “He’d leave your worthless, whore body in a heartbeat if he knew what a depraved bitch you were. He’d tell everyone. All of Hyrule would remember you as the fallen princess...the woman that stopped Calamity Ganon just so you could live your true life’s calling.” She suddenly pulled Zelda’s head all the way off of her cock, forcing a sweeping, wet noise to fill the air. And then, with her fist locked in the princess’ hair and Zelda’s face a true mess of spit, cum, and shame, Urbosa gave her another command. “Tell me. Tell me what that true life’s calling is, whore.”

The woman that dangled from Urbosa’s powerful grip didn’t look like royalty at all, so much as a gross bastardization of the woman she once was. Tears lined flawless cheeks and were the bottom layer of slime underneath spit and cum, all of it serving to make her heavily blushing cheeks glow with shame. Her royal travelling clothes had been left stained from the brutal blowjob, soaked so deep that it was accenting her modest tits within her shirt all the more. And her pussy - left exposed and raw, was so excited that she could pick up the scent of it even with Urbosa’s cum flooding her nose and dripping with every breath. From her cum-marked leather collar showing Urbosa’s ownership to her cream colored skin, to her golden locks of hair to the loyal heart that beat within her chest...Princess Zelda knew exactly what she was. It just hurt to say it.

“...I’m a cocksucking Gerudo slave whore.” She whispered, her voice hoarse and weak from the soreness Urbosa’s cock left her with. To accent her point she drew her trembling hands up, moving them to fondle the larger woman’s massive prick and heavy balls. She could smell her from there, mixed with the scent of her own lust and the sweat that clung to her - an intoxicating musk of submission that she had become addicted to. Without Chief Urbosa forcing her, she even leaned forward to kiss the tip of the other woman’s throbbing cock, her eyes looking up at the Gerudo woman the entire time. “My...my only love...is your cock, Mistress Urbosa.”

From the sounds of it, there’d be no wedding at Hyrule Castle anytime soon.

***

The Sheikah Slate rested on the nightstand by Urbosa’s bed, and it continued to record everything that happened. It was important to the Gerudo chief to keep a history of everything that went on in her bedroom with herself and the Hylian princess, and it delighted her to see the look on Zelda’s face when she reminded her of it. In fact, she tended to get the best fucks out of her little pet when she knew that every motion was being recorded. It was the same that morning as Zelda was forced to descend on Urbosa’s cock once more, lowering herself down into the Gerudo’s lap and lining her tight, raw ass to the tip of the other woman’s length. For the moment Urbosa was simply leaning comfortably back on a pile of pillows, her arms folded behind her head and a smug look on her face. When Zelda’s ass first began to spread across her shaft, she gave a slow chuckle and spoke up in the same dismissive and cruel voice.

“I’ve been spoiling you by letting my guards and servants fuck your ass, your highness.” She cooed as Zelda slid a few inches down, with many, many more to go. “None of them are as big as me. None of them can make you feel quite like the woman I can. Ha! But I suppose even they’re better than the tiny Hylian cock you would’ve had to settle for back home!”

Princess Zelda wasn’t even allowed a moment to feel bad for her dear Link over that comment, for as soon as she said it Urbosa grappled the girl around the waist and shoved her down the rest of the way. A full seven inches more flooded Zelda’s ass as the girl’s round rump crashed against Urbosa’s hilt, and the princess shrieked from surprise and strain as she was so suddenly filled. Her toes curled within her boots, her eyes once more became wet, and her heart nearly leapt from her chest as she handled every last bit of the biggest cock in the Gerudo Wasteland. Doubling over as best she was able, Princess Zelda braced her hands on Urbosa’s knees and looked ahead of her through the blonde locks of hanging hair - only to see the Sheikah Slate still watching, still recording, still making a living evidence of her betrayal. Once more the chance to dwell on her sorrow was stolen by Urbosa as the Gerudo leaned in, pressing her ample chest to Zelda’s back and whispering at the very edge of her slightly pointed ear.

“After six months with me, you’re not even any good to him anymore.” She hissed against the violently trembling girl’s ear. “Being a Gerudo cumdump is the only use you have, now that Calamity Ganon is dead.”

Whether or not Ganon would remain gone was a matter for debate, but the other part...was hard to argue against. Zelda wailed as the Gerudo Chief swept her arms forward, scooping them behind Zelda’s knees as she lifted her legs high into the air. The princess was yanked into a forceful full nelson position as Urbosa linked her hands behind Zelda’s head, practically bending her in half while she continued to impale her ass on that throbbing, thick cock. The force was so intense and furious that it knocked some of the leftover cum from Zelda’s head out of her nose once more, and two sticky white lines of cream rolled past her lips as she began to sob. She sobbed for the strain of that cock against her tender, sore ass...the knowledge that she wouldn’t be any good to Link anymore...but mostly? Because the most wicked, foul, depraved part of her loved every second of this horrible abuse.

She was moaning when Urbosa started to violently fuck her, but it wasn’t because of the heartbreak. It was because her pussy was sopping wet the entire time, and the heat that rushed from her nethers and into her thighs quickly overtook every part of Princess Zelda’s beautiful and delicate body. Within her travelling clothes that came with so many fond attached memories Zelda was defiled and sullied just as she had been nightly for months now, and the nearby Sheikah Slate recorded it all for the whore’s posterity. And as Urbosa used her incredible strength to keep forcing the blonde to bounce up and down on that mammoth cock of hers, even Princess Zelda found her voice quivering from her throat in a desperate plea that she didn’t wish to make, yet couldn’t possibly hold back.

“Y-Yes, Mistress…!” She screamed as her ass landed once more into Urbosa’s lap, her hole stretched taut and hungry around thick, dark skinned Gerudo cock. With cum bouncing from her nose and drool hanging from her lips, her eyes rolled back into her head and she wailed with the reckless abandon that had been taught to her. “F-Fuck your Hylian cocksleeve’s ass! She...she’s nothing but your fuckpuppet! She lives to make you cum, Mistress!”

Urbosa beamed proudly at her pet’s words, and didn’t relent for a second in her motions. Her lap erupted from the bed with every thrust and she used her great strength to force down upon the back of Zelda’s head, fucking her so hard and bending her so far forward that the girl could practically kiss the bulge in her belly formed by that Gerudo length. As the domination continued Urbosa’s cock throbbed heavily against the walls of Zelda’s ass, and she knew that it was her right to fill the bitch up with cum whenever she wanted. There was no point in rushing; though - after all, they had to put on a good show for the camera.

“And what about your betrothed back home, whore?!” Urbosa demanded, and violently forced Zelda down to take every inch. The girl’s belly bulged with the noticeable shape of a cockhead swelling at her from within, and Zelda was reduced to little more than a spasming, twitching, convulsing mound of horny flesh sitting on her mistress’ lap. Hopefully her ears still worked in her dumbfucked state, because the more powerful woman had questions for her. “What will you tell him when he asks to marry you?! What will you say when he shows you that little Hylian prick of his?!”

“I...I’ll say…” Zelda shuddered as equal parts shame and delight rushed through her, blending with the self-hatred and the intense arousal that quivered across the very fibre of her being. She was sopping and burning and writhing in a horrible pleasure, and within that state there was nothing for Link to be to her but betrayed. “I’ll say he’s nothing to me anymore! I’ll say...I’ll say that my body is for Gerudo use only from now on! I don’t want to marry him...I want to marry your cock!”

Chief Urbosa’s cruel smile turned towards the Sheikah Slate as if giving it a pointed look. If she ever needed to put the little knight in his place, that would most certainly be the first clip to show him. With Zelda a writhing mess of pleasure on her lap; however, she had other matters to attend to. With that wide smirk still playing on her face she began to thrust once more; continuing her manic and desperate motions that bent Zelda in half through her violent fucking. Her cock ran deep and hard into the girl’s tender ass, her hands fiercely pushed at the back of her pretty blonde head, and she didn’t care if Zelda was completely overwhelmed. Hell, she didn’t even care if the Hylian princess stayed conscious at that point - it wouldn’t be the first time she had been fucked to the point of collapse at the edge of thick Gerudo dick.

Zelda’s head was left spinning and her blonde locks whipping back and forth, her voice and breath stolen as she was forced deeper into that position of ultimate submission. She could feel her travelling clothes snag and tear at the points where Urbosa stretched them the furthest, rips that she no doubt would end up spending her afternoon fixing. When she wasn’t servicing her mistress’ cock, the princess was to fix her wardrobe for the next time - except for the opening at her crotch, of course. Her body spasmed and twitched as she made gurgling noises of overwhelmed delight, and when Urbosa finally hit her peak Zelda’s vision went white as a shattering, intense climax ripped through her body.

The sensation of hot streaks of warm white cum flooding her ass made Zelda erupt in her own orgasm, and her untouched pussy quivered as she began to squirt in a wide, hot arc. Across the sheets, across the nightstand, splattering over the Sheikah Slate. She could feel her belly swelling all the more as cum continued to pump into her, pulse after pulse rushing into her ass and injecting her with a payload of desire. Urbosa clenched her teeth as she maintained her orgasm as long as she could muster, but sooner or later she ran out of cum and had to give the girl a bit of relief. With a soft grunt, she released the girl’s head in submissive fashion and clutched her hands around Zelda’s waist, pulling her up and off of her cock as dismissively as if she was using an unfeeling sex toy.

The Gerudo Chief laid back with a satisfied smile, her cock hanging limp at her lap and oozing cream onto the bed. Her fuckdoll was laying just to her side, her legs closed but her ass leaking cum with every passing second. She was whimpering, trembling, even lightly sobbing...but just as it was with Zelda these days, the emotional little thing couldn’t hope to suss out the reason why she cried. Tears of grief over her lost love? Or tears of happiness at finding her true calling in life?

Urbosa slapped a hand against the girl’s tender round ass, and shoved it so her rear was pointed towards the Sheikah Slate’s lense. From there she grasped a side and pulled the girl’s cheeks apart, showing just how dense and thick she had been filled with proof of the chief’s favor. As Zelda whimpered into the pillows Urbosa gleefully helped her to squeeze all that cum out, letting it paint Zelda’s cream-colored thighs and make a sticky mess.

“Remember, your highness…” Urbosa’s words were harsh and hard, proving she wasn’t to be toyed with. “...you’ll do what I say, or all of Hyrule will know the truth about you.”

“...y-yes, Mistress.” Zelda whimpered as her sore body trembled in a sweaty, sad mess. Just like how the cum oozed across her tights and left them feeling cold and wet, Zelda couldn’t stop the truth from staining her reputation if Urbosa so willed it. And deep down...she was starting to wonder if she even cared who knew. 

End of Chapter One.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place immediately after the events of Part One, Urbosa is only halfway through fucking Zelda for the evening. The little Hyrule bitch is well-broken by now, and the nearby Sheikah Slate is recording every wet and messy minute. What do you think of your princess now, Hylians?! Doesn't she look regal covered in sticky Gerudo cum?!

From Princess to Cocksleeve  
Part Two  
-by Drace Domino

“Look at your whore, Link.” Urbosa grinned, and pressed two fingers to the bottom rim of Zelda’s ass. The princess was dangling squarely over her shoulder with her ass faced forward, her ripped travelling outfit still on display save for the parts that would cover her tits and nethers. As Urbosa hooked her fingers against the bottom of Zelda’s ass and tugged, the girl couldn’t help but release a large spurt of Gerudo cum that leaked slowly and smoothly from the whole, smearing down her backside and eventually staining her tights. Urbosa held the girl all the tighter, and spoke once more to the nearby Sheikah stone recording every second. “She belongs to me, now. Her holes are mine, and your little dick wouldn’t possible satisfy her anymore. Not after she’s gotten used to a proper Gerudo fuck.”

For the moment Zelda was thankful that the Sheikah slate couldn’t see her face in that position, but her relief didn’t last long. With a quick shove Urbosa launched the girl from her shoulder onto her feet once more, and she was swift to spin Zelda around to face the slate properly. Her hands pressed firmly on the sides of the royal woman’s head and she stood tall enough above her that massive Gerudo tits sandwiched the sides of her cheeks, trapping her in a prison of dark, warm flesh. With that grip holding firm Urbosa once more addressed the Sheikah slate, speaking in a tone that was no less cruel and dominating than before.

“Look at your slut, Hyrule.” She continued, and slid a finger up and over Zelda’s face to smear into her flesh some of the spit, tears, and cum that she wore like a second, wet skin. Zelda merely flinched and trembled from the contact, and though she tried desperately to avert her gaze from the slate the intense power of Urbosa made it difficult. And with every word, the Gerudo woman reminded the princess of just what an owned pet she had become. “She belongs to the Gerudo now. She worships our cocks. The only thing she eats or drinks is our cum. And she will only carry the children of Chief Urbosa, Champion and Chief of the Gerudo!”

Zelda would’ve been content to just stand there and sob with cum leaking out her ass and her throat weary and sore, but Urbosa’s last bold statement came as a shock. Her eyes went wide and she tried her best to look up at the taller woman, but it was quite impossible with that firm grip holding the sides of her head. Still she managed to speak, her trembling voice caught word by word by the nearby slate - more record of the submission of Hyrule’s ruler.

“You...you can’t!” She begged, quivering in place and offering her most pleading voice. “Mistress, please! Please don’t! I...I...I carry a magical bloodline! I cannot let that-”

“Let that what, my royal cocksleeve?” Urbosa lifted a brow in knowing fashion, and a steady rumble rose from her throat. “Let it be ‘tainted’ with the blood of the Gerudo?! I’ve spent months proving to you just how superior we are...you should consider yourself lucky that I’ve chosen you to be the whore I’ll breed.” And with that, the argument was over. Urbosa pressed her hand firmly atop of Zelda’s head and forced her down to her knees - a small task for a woman of her tremendous strength. The action was twofold; to force Zelda down so she could go back to the task of servicing her cock, and to fully reveal herself to the Sheikah slate as she spoke.

Dress in leather knee-high boots and gloves that spanned to her elbows, fitted with a warrior’s corset that lifted her exposed breasts, the Gerudo chief had clearly taken to a new style of fashion. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail at the base of her head, and like fire it danced down her back as a splash of color across the leather. From the vantage point of the Sheikah slate a blonde head could already be seen bobbing up and down at the bottom of the screen, surefire proof that the Princess Zelda had reverted to her new natural state - a whimpering, helpless slave to the pleasure of Gerudo dick. And with Urbosa finally exposed in all her glory, she offered a smirk to the Sheikah slate and finished her dark, twisted thought.

“Future generations of Gerudo...when you watch this, know that Hylians are nothing more than whores for us to wrap our cocks around. Take them as you will. Fuck them at your pleasure. And a special word for my daughter, and my daughter’s daughter, and my daughter’s daughter’s daughter…” With that she pulled Zelda up once more, and clearly showed what a mess she was. Tears marked her cheeks, spit dangled from her lips, and she was gasping open-mouthed like a dying fish. The pretty blonde locks were stiff with sweat, her gentle crying could be heard as an undertone to Urbosa’s words, and the look on her face offered valid proof to what the chief was about to announce to her kin. “...this piece of fuckmeat is where it all began. She’s your mother, your grandmother, your ancestor. When you sink your cock into a screaming, panicked Hylian...think of her. She made it possible, and did nothing to stop it. After all...she’s just a worthless cocksleeve that happens to have a magical cunt.”

And with that, Urbosa stood up taller and began dragging Zelda to the bed once more. It was evident at that point that sooner or later the contents of the Sheikah slate would be revealed - if it wasn’t to Link and the royal family, at the very least to future generations of Gerudo. And as Zelda was drug by the hair and stumbled into place beside the towering, more powerful woman, she couldn’t help but let those thoughts fill through her mind. Urbosa had taunted her...demeaned her...claimed that she had done nothing to stop it. But she had fought! She had screamed. She had cried, begged, pleaded, even tried to sneak a letter to Link in the very early weeks of her new life.

Nothing had worked, and now her failure was complete. As Urbosa rounded the edge of the bed she put a single foot up, and Zelda knew exactly what that gesture meant. With the mighty, more powerful woman spreading herself at that point and stranding in a dominant fashion, it was a clear sign that Zelda had work to do. Specifically, that the mistress’ ass needed to be tended to.

“...yes, Mistress…” Zelda took the mere simple gesture as an order, dropping to her knees and slithering behind Urbosa. At least...the heavy weight of Urbosa’s thick sack would hide her face while she worked, mask the shame recorded by the Sheikah slate. Not that the royal clothes, torn as they were, wouldn’t give it away. Not that the entire slate wasn’t otherwise already filled with her sins, with her adultery to the man she loved, with her betraying her people and her kingdom in return for dick. At least...as her mouth moved forward and she began to tease her tongue over a tight pucker of Gerudo ass, she could put that shame out of her thoughts for a moment.

After all, the mistress’ pleasure took full concentration...and oftentimes Zelda was so busy servicing her that she forgot to be ashamed and heartbroken.

Zelda was quick to go to work with that tiny pink tongue of hers, twisting it in a wide, wet circle around her owner’s ass. Servicing the Gerudo’s rear had become something of a daily routine for her; one of her many duties as the loyal fuckslave of the powerful chief. Just like other duties she performed for Urbosa she also shared them with the warriors the chief chose to allow - there had been days where she had sucked on Gerudo ass for what was easily hours upon hours. As such, it was something she had become talented at, the royal Hylian princesses with countless experience in eating ass. She rolled her tongue from side to side and even bobbed her head deeper down, leaning in such a way that craned her neck back so she could slurp wet and lewd across the space in between Urbosa’s balls and her rear. Every bit of motion coming from the princess was trained into her head and practically programmed - Urbosa had spent plenty of time teaching her exactly what to do, as well as showing her how harsh the punishments were for not properly obeying.

And as Zelda continued to slurp, the chief of the Gerudo just looked at the Sheikah slate with that smut, confident expression spread across her face. Her arms were folded just underneath her bare bust to highlight how heavy and large it was, and she continued to brace her foot to the edge of the bed. It was a position that not only allowed Zelda the best and deepest access with her tongue, but let her thick, throbbing cock stretching out to showcase just how large it was. Still glistening with cum and the spit of Hyrule’s warrior, it had already retained full mast and was more than a match for any ten Hylian men. That fact wasn’t lost on Urbosa, who merely focused her gaze upon the Sheikah slate as she boasted.

“Look at me, Link.” She ordered the slate, knowing that one day - even if Zelda behaved like the best whore in Hyrule - he would see the slate. He would see the recorded footage of his love being a desperate whore, easily more hours spent on her knees sucking ass than their entire adventure together. Perhaps even more than they had known each other. Zelda was more familiar with the tight dark ring of Urbosa’s ass than she was with the man she once loved...and therein, Urbosa knew just how worthless the Hylian boy was in the long run. “Look at perfection, Link. The Gerudo are better than Hylians in everything outside of being little cocksleeves - that suits your kind far better than my own. You could never compete with this. With me.” She took a deep breath and allowed her chest to lift, not to mention a steady sway to her cock. The pause in her words only let Princess Zelda’s wet business fall into earshot; hungry slurps, lewd moist licks, and even the occasional murmur of contentment. The Gerudo fuckbitch loved her word, even if she’d never openly say so.

“She fought me at first, Link. But not for long.” Urbosa chuckled, and pushed herself back against the eager tongue of the princess. Zelda was moving more eagerly now, slurping across her owner’s ass in between trips to the underside of her balls. From time to time brief shots of her pretty face could be seen between Urbosa’s legs, but it was always with her cheeks covered in spit and her mouth gaping open wide, hungry for another taste of the Gerudo’s flesh. Urbosa just glared ahead, her smirk enormous as she drove home the point. “She realized soon enough that her Hylian cunt would be too stretched out for a little prick like yours. She might have acted surprise to find out that she’s getting bred tonight, but...she knew. She knew from the second I pushed my cock into her fuckhole. Your love, Link? The woman you were bound to marry?”

Her smile grew enormous and cruel, and her cock spasmed as if it was about to erupt with cum. Indeed, she nearly did - between the tongue at her ass and knowing how she was making Link feel...it was a difficult impulse to resist.

“...she loves a single inch of this more than she loves all of you.” Urbosa responded without a trace of doubt, and slipped a hand underneath her throbbing prick, wagging it back and forth. “Isn’t that right, Zelda? Come forward. Tell him.”

With a tiny gasp, Zelda nodded and began to do exactly as she was ordered. With the tears on her cheeks lonce since dried, she brought herself up to her feet and began to pad forward. Still wearing her travelling boots and ripped outfit, she stood once more just before Urbosa, bathing in her shadow and showing just how much the other woman dominated her. Even now she let a hand slip down, moving to hold Urbosa’s cock and keep it close to her slender body. Without any more prompting she spoke up, her voice creaking and her heart aching, but...not nearly as much as it once did.

“Link? I’m in love with Chief Urbosa’s cock. She’s my mistress. My owner.” She squeezed the larger woman’s length as if to confirm it - not that it needed to be. She moved her opposite hand down her own tiny belly - flat and smooth, for now. “If she wants to breed me, Link? If she wants any of her soldiers to breed me? I’m...I’m honored to be their baby bitch.”

“Keep going.” Urbosa whispered, her smile growing as her eyes narrowed on the slate. So much delicious footage to show the others. So much conquest captured and preserved for the ages. “Address your subjects...your highness.”

“H...Hylians! Hylians, heed me!” Zelda spoke, and her voice might have caught a fragment of her old royal tone, if it wasn’t for the excited quiver and the fact her cheeks were blushing and coated with spit. As she continued to fondle her mistress she prepared to make a royal declaration - her very last, most likely. “From now on, you’re to offer yourselves to the Gerudo on sight! Be their cocksleeves, their breeding bitches, their whores! I...I only want what is best for all of you. To be happy. Protected. Content. And…”

In the most sadistic cruelty Urbosa had inflicted, the chief had to do little more than stand and listen to the honesty in the princess’ voice. The next few words were a celebration of all she had learned - certainly not any ancient techniques for wielding her power, but what she had learned about her new life as a depraved cunt on her bruised knees.

“I can honestly say being Chief Urbosa’s slut is the proudest and happiest I have ever been!” Emotion rolled through her voice, though not a trace of hesitation. She even puffed out her chest in a pale shadow of her old royal self, and let her tone carry forth boldly, even vibrantly. It was something she deeply believed in. “...all Hylian whores should be so lucky as to get fucked by massive Gerudo cocks!”

“Well done.” Urbosa praised her pet bitch, and combed her fingers smoothly down the blonde’s hair. She gestured for Zelda to mount the bed and the princess did so without question, padding over once more and offering herself up into a prone position, braced on her hands and knees with her soaked pussy exposed. She was ready to be bred, to be filled, to be completely owned beyond any recover. She was ready to serve as the example to all Hylian women - how happy they could be if they simply bent over for the superior Gerudo women. Chief Urbosa wasn’t quite done addressing Link directly; however, and she did so with an almost playful smile on her face. After all, she had clearly won...why hold back her mirth?

“You may see her again, Link. If you so wish.” She quirked a brow, and licked her lips in predatory fashion. “...but be prepared to earn it like any skinny Hylian with a tender ass. My royal guard won’t let you through the gate until you earn it with your holes.”

And with that offer, with that simple pledge that Link could see Zelda again if he became as big a whore as her, Chief Urbosa turned and saw the lovely sight spread out before her. Her smile intensified, and her next few words weren’t for Link, her legacy, or the Sheikah slate at all. They were purely for her favorite pet bitch.

“Now…” She cooed, just as she wrapped her mighty hands around that skinny, almost frail waist. “...it’s well past the time I knock you up.”

***

Howls filled the chambers of the Gerudo chief, the desperate cries of a well-fucked slut whose pussy was stretched taut around the grip of a massive, dark-skinned shaft. Zelda was practically inconsolable from lust and from the strain of that mighty length, clawing her fingers down through her hair, leaving scratch marks along her spit-slickened cheeks, and drooling into a puddle that her chin was forced to rest within. Her eyes were open wide and aghast as she was pounded harder and harder with every passing thrust, and the only moments in which the whore was silent was when her voice gave out or she screamed herself into skipping one too many breaths.

Chief Urbosa, as always, was relentless with her. She gave the princess no mercy and held nothing back as she tightened her grasp around that slender waist, and with every push of her hips she drilled in another craving she had sought to quench since the first day she met her. From the second she saw Princess Zelda she knew the slender, weak-willed thing would become her depraved thrall, and now that the moment was here she relished in it. Drank it in like a sweet wine, savored every scream, every scratch Zelda made on her own face, and every heartbeat she could feel through the pulsing of the girl’s pussy. When Urbosa shoved her cock down to the depths of the blonde’s cunt it made a noticeable bump in her belly - though it paled in comparison to the bump Zelda would have when she was heavy with Gerudo child and serving as her personal broodmare.

The Sheikah slate continued to record the desperate and violent fucking, but Chief Urbosa had lost interest in speaking to it. She had made her point - the Princess Zelda was hers and hers alone, and if the other weak, tender-assed Hylians wanted to enjoy a fraction of her pleasure they would find the nearest Gerudo and submit to her. It was an important message for them all to carry, something that would make many people happy across all of Hyrule both Hylian and Gerudo alike. Chief Urbosa would go down in history as the woman that united their people and brought joy to the entire world; or at least...the woman that ensured that the Hylians would always be under the thumb and stuffed with the cock of the Gerudo. The one that made sure that her offspring would be undisputed in their rule, and their own throbbing lengths would never want for a tight prissy bitch to wrap around it.

And the first of those progencies would come from Princess Zelda. The first Hylian to be bred by the chief, the first that would carry the Triforce of Wisdom to another holder. Knowing that the baby that Zelda would give her would similarly rip the girl’s magic potential from her tender flesh made it all the more exciting - after she lost the Triforce’s magic, she truly would have nothing but a Gerudo dick to cling to.

Not that she didn’t cling already. Every time Urbosa pulled back she could feel Zelda’s wet entrance refuse to give her inches any retreat; grasping and clinging within a slick, moist embrace. She was quite simply too tight for a member of that size, and yet by some strange miracle Chief Urbosa had fit herself within and Princess Zelda was managing to handle it. Sure, she shrieked like a banshee and she was writhing in aroused agony with every push forward, but she was handling it. Just like the whore had been trained over the course of long, wet, difficult sessions.

“That’s it, whore...scream for me.” Urbosa hissed through her teeth, and slammed her hips forward harder and harder. She pounded ahead with such force it was almost difficult for her to maintain her grip, so she simply loomed forward, squeezed all the tighter even though it caused her bitch discomfort, and enjoyed herself. Zelda whimpered from the extra weight leaning onto her and it made it even harder for the bitch to breathe, but still...she had been given an order to scream, and she would do exactly as she was told.

There were no words to fit the cries - she didn’t have the capacity for any true speech in that moment. Simply noises of violent pleasure ushered through a hoarse and weary throat, cries of spastic delight that she could only barely keep in check. The cock stretching her pussy made her entire body ache, but she couldn’t hope to place whether that ache came from pain or pleasure or some intoxicating mix of both. Just like the taste of Gerudo ass, Princess Zelda had been trained to accept it as a reality...something that was just a simple part of her everyday life within the Gerudo desert.

This time, though...this time was different, and even in Zelda’s fuck-addled mind she knew it. This would be the day she’d finally be bred, the day that her Gerudo mistress would flood her with cum and seed her. Everything would change after the moment her titanic owner filled her wet and sopping cunt, and though in her heart she knew that in allowing it she was committing a grave betrayal against so many...she had long since lost the will to fight. She would merely claw at her face, cry, scream, and cum as she turned her back on the man she loved, the people she swore to protect, and the kingdom she was turning over into the grasp of a cruel owner.

Her screams continued, but they were far from pained...they were heartbroken, desperate, and entirely enriched with intense arousal with every last pitch. The puddle of drool under her chin continued to grow as she kept letting her tongue hang free like a depraved hound, her slender body was bruised and battered under the fierce grip and immense weight of her lover, and when she hit her climax it was like the moment that the Triforce of Wisdom first awakened within her. Pure, blissful light, overwhelming warmth, and a joy that she could neither comprehend nor turn away.

Being a Gerudo cocksleeve was every bit the honor, the privilege, and the responsibility that wielding the Triforce was.

It didn’t take much longer before the mighty Gerudo woman felt her climax rushing through her, and she grinned wide and wicked as her balls began to churn in pleasure. With every thrust they slapped against Zelda’s hood; reminding her with shark strikes against her clit who owned her. And though Urbosa briefly thought about calling out to the Sheikah slate once more, there was no reason to sully the moment she first bred her bitch by calling out to the boy who simply didn’t matter anymore. Besides...when he saw the recordings, he would certainly understand. With something that could only be described as a war cry Chief Urbosa thrust forward, the leather around her thighs and arms and torso squeaking from the strain of her muscles, her long trail of red hair whipping as she arched her head back. She hilted herself within Zelda to the point that the slut’s belly bulged from the shape of her cock, and her tip began to release a torrent unlike any the mighty warrior ever had.

Zelda’s shrieking didn’t stop the entire time. With her forehead pressed against the messy puddle of spit she had made, she stared wide-eyed and upside-down across the mattress at her own rapidly swelling belly. She could feel warmth rushing within her at a rate she couldn’t possibly fathom, and along with it her stomach grew considerably the more she was filled, flooded, and used as a wet spot to dump every last drop of cum Urbosa had. The warrior’s grip didn’t release itself until well after she was finished, and even then she merely allowed Zelda to flop forward somewhat to the bed - she wasn’t prepared to pull her dick out of that tender cunt any time soon.

When all was said and done, Urbosa was a few pounds lighter and Zelda a few pounds heavier, and every ounce accounted for was rich, pure, virile Gerudo cum. Zelda already looked pregnant with a stretched belly, but beyond a shadow of a doubt she’d be looking like that again in just a few months once Chief Urbosa’s seed had a chance to work. It was a look the Hylian princesses would need to get used to - but in fairness, it suited her. Even she could admit as much, that she looked lovely as a bred bitch for a cruel, dominant Gerudo mistress.

It was only once she was fully finished emptying her cock into Zelda’s tight fuckhole that Chief Urbosa finally turned her attention to the Sheikah slate once more, a slow smile spreading across her features. She pulled her prick free of Zelda’s pussy with a quick jerk, and just as easily dropped her hands to the royal woman’s ankles, suddenly lifting her up by them and repositioning her. Zelda merely moaned and whimpered in the aftermath of her bliss as she was shifted around; each motion making the cum within her churn back and forth like rolling wine within a glass. Urbosa positioned her to face the camera but also to stand on her shoulders; using a single hand around the girl’s ankle to hold her into that awkward state.

It was uncomfortable, it was straining, but as soon as she was fit into that position Zelda found herself enjoying it. Being held upside-down ensured that all of Urbosa’s cum simply sank deeper into her body, and that which didn’t dripped out of her well-used cunt and landed squarely on her own blushing face. Her mouth hung open again as she collected the thick and creamy drops that fell, and even found herself pushing at her own belly with her hands, trying to usher more out so she could gobble it up as well. After all, Gerudo cum was the only thing she was allowed to eat.

“This is your princess, Hyrule.” Chief Urbosa laughed, kneeling beside the fuckslut as she continued to hold her up. At that point, Zelda wasn’t even listening. She was too busy nudging at her swollen belly, slurping up cum as it fell from her cunt, and basking in the knowledge that she had been effectively bred. As she made a depraved spectacle of herself Urbosa continued, her smile wide and her authority absolutely unquestioned. “This is the woman you were to marry, Link. As you can see...she is neither of those things now. And I look forward to the day that other Hylians follow her lead.”

With that, the Chief waved a hand through the air in a wide gesture, causing the Sheikah slate to abruptly end its recording. A brief call into the evening air brought two of Chief Urbosa’s royal guards rushing to her quarters, each instantly taking in the sight of the dangling, fuck-addled Zelda and their leader with her cock sticking straight out and glistening with cream.

“Chief Urbosa!” One of the Gerudo women greeted their leader, and offered her the traditional bow. She was doing her best not to stare at the sorry state Zelda had found herself in, but it was understandably difficult. “How may we serve, my chief?”

“Take that.” Urbosa gestured to the nearby Sheikah slate, grinning wide and wickedly as she did so. “Have its contents recorded onto our own slate, and then send the original to Hyrule Castle.”

“Yes, Chief Urbosa.” The other guard bowed her head, and moved to the slate. “Who shall it be addressed to, my lady? The King?”

“The King. The Hero. And everyone in between.” Urbosa cooed as she released Zelda’s ankle, effectively letting the slut flop to the bed in an exhausted state. Leaking cum with every breath, gasping and spasming almost constantly, she was little more than a mindless fuckdoll for the moment. “Send our finest couriers. Make sure they stop and show it to every Hylian they meet on the way. I will consider this mission a grave failure if, by the end of their journey, half of Hyrule hasn’t seen it.”

“As you desire, Chief Urbosa.” The guards responded swiftly, and took the Sheikah slate to do the bidding over their leader. Zelda heard it all - every last word - and she even understood what it meant. She understood that her fall would be shown to half of Hyrule, she understood that her father, Link, and everyone else would know just what became of her.

And now...she found herself happy that they’d know. With what little strength she had she moved her hand out, reaching for her mistress’ thick, throbbing cock. She could only barely wrap her fingers around it in a sign of affection, but the message was clear.

Hyrule didn’t matter to Princess Zelda anymore - the only thing she cared about, the only thing she loved, the only thing she served was mighty Gerudo dick.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah futa NTR, it's been a while since I dived into it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. [Please give me a follow on tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) for more of my stuff!


End file.
